Wrong Number
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Non-magic Swan Queen AU. Emma Swan accidentally texts a random stranger but she ends up hitting it off with Regina. Christmas fluff.


**_Non-magic AU based on a prompt on Facebook group where someone texted someone a photo with Merry Christmas by accident._**

* * *

_**Wrong Number**_

Regina frowned, rolling over in bed as her phone buzzed, signalling that she had a text. Who was texting her at this time on Christmas? She frowned as she opened up a picture of a woman that she had never seen before and a message that read "Merry Christmas". Part of her wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. It was Christmas after all, she should get a lay in before having to get up and face the fact that for another year she would have to get up and spend her Christmas alone.

She replied with a photo of herself and the same "Merry Christmas" that the first message that had been sent. As she rolled onto her back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She doubted that she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She was just about to get up to make herself some breakfast when a text pinged in. Picking up her phone, she laughed out loud as she read the message.

_Well that embarrassing. I have the wrong number._

Just as she finished reading this another message pinged.

_Your kinda cute though do you like girls by chance?_

Regina paused at this message. What should she say? Coincidentally she did like girls, and she did also think that this woman was cute. She paused for a moment, before her fingers flew across the screen, tapping away frantically.

_If I met you in a bar, I'd slip you my number... it appears you already have it though._

It wasn't long before a reply came in.

_Sorry_

_I'm Emma by the way._

Regina quickly saved the number under Emma before sending her reply.

R: _Regina. How come you have the time to flirt with some random person on Christmas day._

_E: Well I could ask the same of you._

_R: No family_

Regina bit her lip nervously waiting for the reply, wondering if Emma would continue avoiding her question.

E: _… that's so weird. Same. _

* * *

Emma smiled as she took a sip of her cocoa and cinnamon as her phone lit up, signalling that another text had come in. She was mortified at first when she realised that she had sent a message to the wrong person.

_R: I guess it was destiny_

_E: I don't believe in destiny... just coincidences. I guess if you live anywhere near New York we could spend some of the day together?_

_R: I live in Maine_

Emma paused for a moment. Maine would probably be a 3 and a half hour drive with the traffic being light because of Christmas. She didn't mind the journey. She didn't want to seem too eager though. She just thought that... considering that they were both alone.

_E: I could be at yours by lunch... unless you don't to see me?_

_R: Turkey okay for lunch?_

_E: I'd offer to bring the booze... I'm driving though_

_R: I have a spare room :)_

_E: Are you sure?_

Emma smiled as she got out of her bed. She had been planning on a quiet morning in, put Regina was seriously cute.

_R: I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to stay_

Emma smiled at this, frantically throwing clothes haphazardly from her wardrobe into her overnight bag. She couldn't remember the last time she went on a date. This Regina was cute though. Really cute. She hoped that things weren't awkward between them. It was pretty soon for them to be meeting up.

* * *

Regina's heart began thumping harder and harder, louder and louder as she stepped closer to the front door. She had been nervous since she had offered her spare room to Emma. What if things didn't hit off between them? What if things were awkward and it was a waste of time for Emma driving there? She took a deep breath as she finally pulled the door open.

Her attention was immediately drawn to the bright yellow bug parked near her driveway. Her attention then turned to Emma who was struggling with two heavy looking bags. "Oh sorry," She apologised, taking one of the bags.

"Wow," Emma said, following Regina into the house. "This is huge." She stood in awe for a moment, staring around. "I wish my place was this aesthetic."

"Thanks," Regina smiled. "I'll show you to your room."

"It was so good of you to let me stay the night," Emma said as they went up the stairs.

"It's good of you to keep me company at Christmas," Regina shrugged. "The turkey should be done in about half an hour. I didn't know what food you like, so I did quite a lot." She smiled nervously.

"It smells a lot better than it would if I was cooking," Emma smiled. "The last time I entertained for Christmas, we had to order out for take away." Regina laughed slightly at that.

"Don't worry," She said as Emma pulled some bottles out of one of the bags. "No take away will be necessary."

"I wasn't sure what wine you liked," She smiled, offering Regina a bottle. "But I figured if I bought a few and it goes well, we can make our way through them over time."

"Good plan," Regina smiled. "I would've brought you a present, but all the stores are closed."

"Ditto," Emma followed Regina from the room to go into the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the food. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm mayor of this town," Regina shrugged. "I moved here when my parents died and it was a dump. I saw the magic in this place, and decided to make it somewhere worth living. What about you?"

"Bails bond person," Emma told her. "I'm good at finding people... except my parents." She didn't know why, but she trusted Regina with her baggage.

"You don't know your parents?" Regina asked, moving to take wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"I was abandoned on the side of the road a few days after I was born," She shrugged. "The only thing I had with me was the blanket I was wrapped in."

"I'm sorry," Regina smiled sadly across the room at Emma. "Their loss. I now get to spend Christmas with their beautiful daughter." Emma blushed slightly at this.

"And I get to spend my Christmas with a beautiful woman," Now it was Regina's turn to blush. "I'm so sorry about texting you by the way. I was so mortified when you replied. I was supposed to be texting my friend Ruby, but she got a new phone and I must have typed in the wrong digit." Regina laughed at this.

"I certainly was confused," She replied, offering Emma a glass of wine.

"Thanks," Emma smiled, accepting it. "Woah, you're even more beautiful close up."

"So are you," Regina replied, not stepping away from Emma so that they were standing less than a foot before.

"Can I kiss you?" Emma asked. It felt like it was the right thing to do in the moment, but she didn't know if Regina would think it was too soon. Regina didn't bother to respond, but instead cupped Emma's cheek in her hand. Their lips crashed together and Emma quickly put her glass down on the side as it grew more passionate.

"I'm so glad you got the wrong number," Regina smirked as they split apart.

"So am I," Emma agreed as they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_**I haven't written SQ for a while so it took a while getting back into the characters, so sorry if it wasn't great. Please let me know what you think though.**_


End file.
